Baby of mine
by loveydovey14
Summary: I am such a sucker for stories about Tugger becoming a father, so I just had to write my own! And put one of my favorite songs in there too! Updated 3-20-11 because I corrected some spelling errors.


**I am just going to be putting up small stories until I can finish my kitten sob story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Cats_, or the song _Baby mine_. I don't know if the song really fits he scenario here, but hell, it's a song about loving your baby, so I'm going with it!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tugger looked at the small kit sleeping in his den. She was barley a month old. He cold tell she was a maine coon, just like him. She had some of a mane growing in. Her fur was white all over, and she had the most lovely baby blue eyes. In fact, she looked a lot like Victoria, but her fur will be longer when she grows up. Tugger had found her a couple hours ago, when he heard the sound of pollicles barking and cats yowling coming from an alley. By the time he got there, the pollicles had run off, and he saw two dead cats, and the badly injured kitten laying on the ground just inches away from death.

**Earlier**

Tugger sat in the infirmary, AKA, the den of Jennyanydots, and he and Munkustrap watched as Jenny bundled the little kitten in blankets, and rubbed a warm cloth on her face. The kitten's ear twitched.

"Jenny, is she going to be okay?" Tugger asked fearfully.

"Well," Jenny threw the cloth aside and set the kitten down on a bed of pillows. "She's got a broken arm, and cuts and bruises all over her body, except that beautiful face of hers. Also, I've noticed, she's developed a fever".

"There's also the matter of the fact that she doesn't have parents anymore," Munkustrap said. "So we need to find someone who'd be willing to take care of her".

"I'll do it Munk". Tugger said. Munkus and Jenny gave him weird looks.

"YOU Tug? No offense, but you're not exactly parenting material".

"Hey, I found her, so I'LL take care of her".

Munkustrap sighed. The Rum Tum Tugger wouldn't make the most sensible father, but he was slightly curious to see how that would work. "Alright, if you want".

Tugger walked over to where the kitten was sleeping and looked at her. Beautiful thing. The kitten stirred, and awoke to see three pairs of eyes watching her.

"Hello there," Munkustrap cooed. The kit flattened her ears. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you. Can you tell us your name?"

The kitten hesitated, then finally answered, "Tiara". She looked around, as if she was looking for something. "Where are my mommy and daddy?"

Oh boy. How would they answer that? Everyone exchanged glances, not quite sure if they should lie and tell her when she got older, or tell it to her straight. Tiara picked up the hint.

"They died, didn't they?"

Munkustrap scratched his ear. A tear formed in Tiara's eye, then she, surprisingly, laid her head down and fell back asleep.

**Back to now**

Tugger gently stroked Tiara's cheek fur with his paw. She was warm from her fever, and he could see her shivering, even in all those blankets he wrapped around her. He gently picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Tiara nuzzled into his fuzzy and warm mane. Tugger shifted her head so it was laying where his heart was, and started to rock her slightly. Then he found himself singing.

_Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine_

_Little one, when you play  
Don't you mind what they say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine_

_If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you_

_From your head down to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Sweet as can be, baby of mine_

_All of those people who scold you  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you_

_From your head down to your toes  
You're not much goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Sweet as can be, baby of mine_

_Baby of mine._

Tugger laid her back down. He stroked her cheek once more. He knew he wasn't her father, but he sure felt like one. Tugger leaned down and softly kissed her forehead, then he curled up around her and fell asleep.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**This is the song I'm gonna sing when I have a child. Review please!**


End file.
